The Last of the Basket
by OmegaZen
Summary: The end of the Sohma generation that was followed in the Fruits Basket series. Or, in less big words, what happens to the Sohmas and Tohru. (This is not really what happens. NOT A SPOILER.)
1. Prologue

An autumn breeze passed by slowly. The trees had already begun to shed their leaves preparing for the breaths of winter. In a quiet cemetery, two figures could be seen, one crouching besides a grave, another standing. Their voices were low unintentionally, unconsciously so because of the atmosphere.  
  
Kyo waited as Kagura finished paying her respects to the one of many graves they had visited and still had yet to visit. There were no words spoken between them, but they felt relatively the same emotions inside.  
  
"So..." Kagura said, finally breaking the solemn hush.  
  
"Mm," was all Kyo replied.  
  
"Thirty years. I wonder how the younger ones are holding up."  
  
"I'm sure they're doing fine."  
  
Kagura stood after laying down the lilies on the grave she had knelt before. She stretched her legs some before she took her place at Kyo's side. They stared in silence yet again, quietly reading the markings over and over even though they had it well engraved in their minds.  
  
'Sohma Akito'  
  
"Well, we still have a ways to go. Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Haru-kun, and Tohru-chan are waiting for us."  
  
Kagura's words ebbed through Kyo's head like a river carrying too much and leaving contents on the banks. He closed his eyes as his brain seemed to throb inside of his skull. What had happened before... what may happen later on... he didn't want to think of everything all at once, especially now.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," Kyo responded quietly.  
  
The couple moved on to the next marker where they paid their respects as well.  
  
AN: I made my own futures for the Juunichi and Tohru. I'm only writing based off of what I know of Fruits Basket, which is all from the anime. I know nothing about what happens in later volumes of the manga, so if I preordain something wrong then you'll know that I'm just a silly little child that is limited in America. If you don't like them, then... well, keep that to yourself, okay? 


	2. The Tiger, the Sheep, and the Dragon

AN: The future of Kisa, Hiro, and Hatori, in my thoughts... I also would like to say that I don't remember how Kisa addresses Hiro. As a kun, as a chan, as a san; I have no idea. So I just left it out. Same with Hiro. Who cares anyway?

2 years prior

Quiet rapping on the door made Hatori finally open his eyes. Too tired to move from his spot, he called out in a hoarse voice.

"Come in. The door is unlocked."

He could hear as the door slid open. Dainty steps sounded and stopped to remove the shoes. Hatori turned in his chair to see Kisa walking into his office. She smiled kindly and bowed.

"How are you, Hatori-ojiisan?" she asked in her quiet voice.

He sighed and settled back in his chair. "Still slowly deteriorating."

"Aren't we all?" Kisa laughed.

Hatori smiled faintly and looked at Kisa again. For a second he remembered back when she was still a child, constantly following Tohru and looking up to her. For some reason, it wasn't so long ago... was it?

"So how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Hiro and I are going to go out for dinner later on. I just thought I should drop by to see how you are doing."

'Thoughtful. She's on the same track of mind.' "Well, as you can see, I'm still alive. There's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose so. Well, I'll be going now. Hiro is waiting for me outside." Kisa bowed again. "I'll see you when we get back, Hatori-ojiisan."

"Mm. Alright. I'll see that I don't fall asleep and make you think I'm dead."

Kisa grinned and headed out to put on her shoes and meet Hiro outside. She shut the door behind her and trotted over to where Hiro was nonchalantly leaning on a tree. He spotted her coming over and stood up straight, smoothening out his jacket first. He smiled at her.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Hiro offered Kisa his arm. Blushing slightly, she weaved her arm through his and they walked to the gate to the destination at hand.

---

The sun had already gone down as Hiro and Kisa returned to the Sohma estate. Hiro offered to walk Kisa back to her house when she quickly remembered her promise to Hatori.

"I told him I would see him again when we got back. I don't want him to stay up waiting for me, especially with his health."

Hiro nodded, and the two headed over to the doctor's house. The porch light was on and the front door was unlocked. This time, Hiro followed Kisa inside, leaving their shoes, to see how Hatori was.

"Hatori-ojiisan? Are you awake?" Kisa called quietly.

Even though the front light was on, none of the interior lights had been left on. Kisa clumsily stepped around, still unsure of her footing.

"Hold on," Hiro said. "Let me see if I can find a light switch."

"Okay."

For a while, there was nothing but the sound of Hiro's hand running along the walls. Then a sudden light blinded the two, and they had to blink at it for a few seconds. Once their eyes readjusted, they continued their search. Kisa spotted a figure sitting in the chair in the office.

"Hatori-ojiisan?" She hovered over him. "Are you awake?"

No answer. Believing that he was asleep, Kisa began to back away quietly when she stopped. Hiro noticed her sudden cease and came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

In silence, the two gazed at the figure sitting completely still in the chair. Then, shaking, Kisa reached to touch him, just in case. She jerked away and backed into the wall. Hiro understood now, and he searched for a phone. His eyes fell on Kisa, who was shaking and close to tears.

"Kisa... it was his time anyhow. He was old and sick. Who knows when it would happen?"

Kisa shook her head. "You just... don't know, Hiro..."

Caught into a silence, Hiro began again to search for the phone.


	3. A Homecoming, New Relations, and a Legac...

AN: The Momiji here is based off of the Momiji from the manga. He was 'half German, half Japanese' and I found that much more interesting so I kept it that way. EDIT: I'm going to add some translations between Momiji and Yulen. Sorry for ye non-German-speaking folks.

22 years prior

Ritsu looked around nervously. The airport was bustling with activity: departing passengers rushing to their gates, nervous families anxiously awaiting a homecoming, arrivals rushing to the lavatories. Ritsu kept himself stuck close to a pillar, hoping that he wouldn't get in the way.

He glanced at his watch again. 'This is the right time, right? The right gate? The right airport!' He began to fret.

"Ri-chan!" came a voice bursting with joy.

Turning, Ritsu found himself locked in a bear hug by a younger, blonde male. Relieved and slightly self-conscious, he nervously tried to free himself. "Momiji... I can't breathe!"

"Ah, sorry, Ri-chan! I was just happy to see you!" Momiji stepped back and looked over Ritsu. "Wow, your hair's all gone!"

Blushing, Ritsu let a hand travel up to his shorter hair. "Yeah, I had it done not so long ago. So does it look better?"

Momiji nodded. "Ja! It's great!"

"So how was your trip to Germany? Was it fun?"

A new voice called out. "Momiji, warum Sie mich nach? ließen!" (Why did you leave me behind!)

Both men turned and saw a confused, blonde girl toting a small bag. She looked at Momiji accusingly and instantly ran to his side.

Momiji laughed. "Ich bin traurig! Ich wurde gerade aufgeregt, um meinen Vetter wieder zu treffen!" (I'm sorry! I was just excited to meet my cousin again!) Momiji looked over at Ritsu. "Ri-chan, this is Yulen. She's my girlfriend!"

Ritsu smiled and offered a hand. "Pleased to meet... you..."

He realized that she didn't speak Japanese (or in this case, English) and started to sweat. Yulen didn't know any Japanese either, but she shook Ritsu's hand anyway.

"Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen," she said. (It is a pleasure to meet you.)

"Yulen said that it is a pleasure to meet you, Ri-chan," Momiji translated. He did the same for Yulen as well.

"Oh, Momiji. Did you know that Kagura and Kyo have a son now?"

Momiji turned instantly. "Eh? They do? Wow! That's great!" He looked back at Yulen. "Mein Vetter hat einen Sohn! Dieses ist groß!" (My cousin has a son now!)

She held an almost equal expression as Momiji. "Wirklich! Ich möchte sehen!" (Really! I want to see!)

"Ri-chan, can we go see? Can we?"

"Sure. I was planning to take you over after I picked you up."

"YAY!"


	4. A Fiery End

27 years prior

There was almost total silence in the room. One of the Sohmas, unaware. The other Sohma, painfully comprehending. One, asleep. The other, awake. Then, the balance was tipped. Hatsuharu opened his eyes and slowly registered his cousin at the end of the hospital bed.

"Yuki..."

Yuki only continued to gaze at Hatsuharu, disbelief rolling through his mind, disbelief at the fate of another...

"Yuki... where's Tohru?"

Something was stabbing at his chest, something cold. Yuki closed his eyes, hoping that invisible knife would disappear. It didn't. Yuki shook and suddenly wished he hadn't come.

"She's dead, Haru."

Hatsuharu closed his eyes. He realized the impact it would have on the rest of the family back home, and he knew that he would be one of the roots of the cause.

He spoke again. "This place... this place is supposedly a land of equality for everyone. Supposedly some nation where everyone can have what others have. And yet... they don't do thing fairly. They make sure that they have an advantage over others so that they can be on top. That isn't fair. Life isn't fair. You are only born once and people always tell you to live life to the fullest. But how can you live life to the fullest if the person next to you gets more even though you are the one who truly made a change? Why do the honest people get such low treatment...?"

Hatsuharu's quiet outburst caused Yuki to fall silent, thinking about his words, thinking of how true they seemed to be.

They were true.

'Even though people gloss it over with material objects, the reality does not change. The thought does not change.'

"I don't think Honda-san would want to hear that," Yuki said gravely. "Even though life is terrible for those who don't deserve it... you have to turn around and see an even greater world that you looked away from. Even if you don't have what the person next to you received, you still hold the things dear to you, and that person can never have that. Life may seem unfair, but we shouldn't complain about it. It's better to be alive and be glad that you were granted the chance to see it."

Hatsuharu opened his eyes and looked over through the window besides him. The sun was setting, throwing ribbons of red and gold through the sky. He kept his eyes on the window and grinned faintly.

"If you say so, Yuki..."

Yuki saw Hatsuharu's grin and smiled in spite of the circumstances they were in. He followed Hatsuharu's gaze to the window and watched the fiery sky turn down. The sun finally settled below the horizon.

"Well, go to sleep," Yuki sighed. "Shigure is on his way."

Hearing no answer, he looked up and saw his cousin already in a deep sleep, breathing lightly. Yuki sighed and fell into a chair placed near the side of the bed. He stared at nothing for a long time before, he too, drifted off into a deep sleep.

It wasn't long after that he was shaken awake by the sudden noise of many people running everywhere, shoving him out of the room. Shoving him out into the hallway. He knew. Yuki knew that Hatsuharu had already pulled the black curtain and the show was at its end.

AN: I couldn't figure out where to put in the explanation of how Haru got hospitalized and how Tohru died. There isn't really a place to put it in this story... But anyway, Haru and Tohru were on vacation in the US when a big gang-like group came onto them. Haru, still having his black personality, didn't turn down the fight and ended up being outnumbered. Tohru tried to break up the fight, but as it turns out, one of the members had a gun and – of course – shot both of them. That's basically where Haru got his entire 'This place isn't fair' bit because all he had were his fists. There's the end of Haru and Tohru. I hope it isn't as bad as the previous three chapters seemed to be...


End file.
